


Lullaby

by lizziekamiya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Inferences Rape, i had this song playing in my head all night, lucifer has a mind of his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizziekamiya/pseuds/lizziekamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer in Cas' body hanging out at the Bunker while Sam and Dean are completely unaware. Yeah. Nothing could go wrong there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lullaby

Sam still feels freezing cold. He's covered with blankets from his bed and a few extra he grabbed from the closet. Okay. A few dozen extra he grabbed from the closet. Dean had raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Sam has to wonder if his brother was feeling cold too, considering the still steaming cup of coffee Dean was holding at past ten at night.

Besides after a run in with Lucifer Sam isn't going to feel comfortable showing any bare skin for a while. He tries not to think too much about that; or about the fact that they got away from the freaking Devil too easily. 

“Way too easily.” His brain keeps whispering. But he fights off that impulse to panic, to wonder what Lucifer is plotting, or how pissed he might be. “I told him NO. I hit him back.” Sam stifles a giggle and doesn't know why. Probably because “No” is a word that he forgot the meaning of, forgot how it felt on his lips, after fifty years in the Cage.

Oh yeah. Sam probably pissed Lucifer off more than he has in a long time. But he won't think about that right now. Instead he will focus on the amusing and comforting sight of an angel in his room watching television. 

“I don't understand why humans delight in humiliating each other like this.” Cas says slowly with a disapproving frown as another contestant on “Master Chef” leaves in tears. “It seems so...petty.”

“All these types of shows are stupid, Cas.” Sam says wearily, burrowing deeper into his blankets. If he had been more awake he might have noticed something odd about his friend’s tone. “If you don't like them there's plenty of other stuff to watch, right?” 

Cas makes a thoughtful noise and turns back to Sam. “....You're exhausted.” He notes. “You need your rest to get back your strength if we alone are going to defeat the Darkness.” He turns the TV off. “I don't want to disturb you.”

“No Cas, it's fine.” Sam yawns heavily, suddenly feeling twice as tired as he already was. “You can still watch your shows, I can…”

“Rest, Sam.” 

Sam has just a moment to think that Cas’ breath feels strangely cold against his face before he is unconscious in a deep sleep that seemed to hit him out of nowhere.  
…  
Lucifer smirks using Castiel’s face, a face that's entirely unsuited for such an expression, as he watches Sam sleep. 

“Sam…” He whispers in a long, drawn out breath, brushing Sam’s bangs out of his human’s eyes. Sam barely even stirs. Seeing him so relaxed, so comfortable, and so...adorably vulnerable is awakening old hungers in him that he hasn't had the chance to experience in several decades. Since Death took Sam from him.

He could do a lot of things, with Sam so deeply asleep under the influence of his Grace, but that's too easy. Besides half the fun is seeing how unaware Sam is, and he wants to toy with him a little longer. He doesn't know how long Castiel will hold out as a vessel in comparison to Nick, but one thing has never changed. Will never change. 

Sam belongs to him.

Lucifer hums as he uses Castiel’s fingers to stroke Sam’s cheek, then his lower lip, sweetly, tenderly.

“Hush little Sammy”  
“Don't you cry”  
“Daddy’s gonna give you a screwed up life”  
“Because you see”  
“You killed his wife”  
“Your birth wrecked your whole family’s lives”  
“And don't you know that dear Dean’s next”  
“I'm gonna rip out his entire neck”  
“Hush little Sammy don't you cry”  
“Bend over for me”  
“And you'll be mine”

Sam whimpers slightly in his sleep. Lucifer runs a hand through his hair and kisses his forehead. “Good night pet. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
